prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Immortal
Immortal is a villainous professional wrestling alliance in the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion. It consisted of Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff (the kayfabe directors of TNA), Abyss, Bully Ray, Gunner, Jeff Jarrett , his wife and valet Karen Jarrett, Kurt Angle, Ric Flair and Scott Steiner, Chris Harris, Murphy, Rob Terry, Tommy Dreamer, Matt Hardy, his brother Jeff Hardy and Mr. Anderson. Jeff was a two-time TNA World Heavyweight Champion during his time as a member while Anderson was a one-time TNA World Heavyweight Champion during his time as a member of Immortal. The group is named after Hogan's long-standing nickname, The Immortal. History Formation (2010) Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff debuted in TNA on the January 4 edition of Impact!, where they were introduced as business partners of TNA President Dixie Carter. As faces, Hogan and Bischoff exercised control over the company, and attempted to help the company succeed. In February, Hogan began a friendship with Abyss and had a feud with Ric Flair and A.J. Styles – who would later start the stable Fortune. This continued until the June 17 edition of Impact!, where Abyss turned on Hogan. Abyss claimed that he was controlled by some entity – to which he returned to as "they" (later revealed to be Immortal) – and that they were coming to TNA. Abyss began prophesize the arrival of "they" on October 10 at Bound for Glory and attempted to gain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship for them by brutally attacking the champion Rob Van Dam, sidelining him for months. Since Hogan's arrival, Sting had suspected the plan of forming Immortal but only hinted at this with vague accusations of Hogan. To prevent this, he attempted to gain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship and feuded with Rob Van Dam and Jeff Jarrett while seen as a heel. On the August 5 edition of Impact!, Kevin Nash aligned himself with Sting and helped his cause. They feuded with Hogan, Bischoff and Jarrett, accusing them of deceiving everyone and playing the "smoke and mirrors". Having also discovered the plans of Immortal, D'Angelo Dinero joined with Sting and Nash while Samoa Joe was recruited by Jarrett. Sting, Nash and Dinero challenged Hogan, Jarrett and Joe to a tag team match at Bound for Glory but with Hogan out from back surgery, Bischoff made the match a 2-on-3 handicap match. Formation At Bound for Glory, Jarrett turned on Joe during their 2-on-3 handicap match against Sting, Nash and Dinero. The main event of Bound for Glory was a three-way match between Jeff Hardy, Mr. Anderson and Kurt Angle for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Near the end of the match, Eric Bischoff came to the ring with a chair and attempted to interfere with the match, but was stopped by the surprise appearance of Hulk Hogan. Hogan and Bischoff appeared to have a disagreement, but this was a ruse as they helped Hardy win the match. After the match, it was revealed that Abyss, Hogan, Bischoff, Jarrett and Hardy were aligned as Immortal. On the October 14 edition of Impact!, Bischoff revealed that it had all been an elaborate plan to take complete control of the company. He revealed that he had tricked Carter into signing over the company to him and Hogan a week earlier when Carter thought she signed the paperwork to fired Abyss. Also that night, Immortal formed an alliance with Ric Flair's Fortune. Abyss defeated Kazarian on the May 19 edition of Impact Wrestling to win the TNA X Division Championship. The following week, Gunner lost the TNA Television Championship to Eric Young. Later Abyss renamed it the TNA Xtreme Championship. On the July 7 edition of Impact Wrestling Scott Steiner and TNA World Heavyweight Champion Mr. Anderson joined Immortal. At the July 11 taping of Impact Wrestling Anderson lost the TNA World Heavyweight Championship to Sting. Throughout the evening, the members of Immortal were attacked by Sting's clown minions, later revealed as Fortune and Kurt Angle, which prevented them from interfering in the match. On the July 28 edition of Impact Wrestling, Bully Ray and Mr. Anderson began having problems with each other, as Ray cost Anderson his steel cage match against Kurt Angle. On August 7 at Hardcore Justice, Hulk Hogan introduced a steel chair into the World Title match between champion Sting and challenger Kurt Angle. Angle disarmed Hogan, but then used the chair on Sting to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. After the match Angle challenged the dumbfounded Hogan to come and take the belt from him, suggesting that this was not what he had planned as the outcome of the match. On the following edition of Impact Wrestling, the rest of Immortal turned on Anderson and kicked him out of the group. Members } |- |Mr. Anderson | – |- |Kurt Angle | – |- |Christopher Daniels |September 22, 2011 - April 15, 2012 |- |Gail Kim |October 20, 2011 - April 15, 2012 |- |Bobby Roode |November 3, 2011 - April 15, 2012 |- |Kazarian |January 5, 2012 - April 15, 2012 |} In wrestling *'Angle's finishing moves' **[[Professional wrestling throws#Olympic slam|''Angle Slam'' / Olympic Slam]], sometimes from the top rope or an elevated position *'Bully Ray's finishing moves' **''Bully Bomb'' (Sitout full nelson atomic drop) *'Gunner's finishing moves' **Fireman's carry facebuster *'Jarrett's finishing moves' **''The Stroke'' (Forward Russian legsweep, sometimes from the second rope) *'Steiner's finishing moves' **''Steiner Recliner'' (Standing camel clutch) *'Entrance themes' **"Immortals" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Jeff Jarrett *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (5 times) – Jeff Hardy (2), Mr. Anderson (1), Kurt Angle (1), and Bobby Roode (1) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - Christopher Daniels & Kazarian **TNA X Division Championship (1 time) – Abyss **TNA Television Championship (2 times) – Abyss (1) and Gunner (1) **TNA Knockouts Championship (3 times) - Winter (2) and Gail Kim (1) **TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Madison Rayne and Gail Kim ** TNA Triple Crown and Grand Slam Championships - Abyss (by virtue of his X Division Championship win) External links * Profile Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:2010 debuts Category:2012 disbandments Category:Teams and stables